Detention
by FluffyCanada123
Summary: Natalya meets Ivan on the first day of school She is suitably impressed. High School AU One shot


I took a deep breath and walked through the doors to Hetalia High. I had just moved here and I wasn't really looking forward to making any new friends. I imagine my reputation had preceded me. I wasn't exactly the best model student at my old school, and my family had sent me to this boarding school in the hopes that I would be able to shape up. Personally, I had doubts about this theory. Whatever, I just had to make it through this year without any mishaps and I'd be able to move back home, where I belonged. I straightened my shoulders and made my way to the principal's office.

"Welcome! I'm so glad you're here!" Mr. Vargas greeted me. I smiled back at him, wondering how the hell someone could be that cheerful. It was nuts. As he prattled on about stuff I frankly didn't give a damn about, I started to plan on how to get through the year. Knives to fend off unwanted advances, check. Blue dress to make me look pretty and innocent, check. Belarus pin on bag to remind me of where I came from, check. Great, now I just needed to survive the year, and I'd be home where I belong.

I strode down the hallway, sighing with relief. The principal really did know how to prattle on and on. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, and I ran right into someone's chest. "Shit!" I said as I dropped all my books Mr. Vargas had given me. Ебать, that guy's chest was _hard. _I looked up from where I was gathering my books at the guy. He was freakin huge! He had frost blue eyes, blond hair, and for some reason was wearing a purple scarf even though it was summer. He smiled down at me and said, "Hello. I am Ivan. You must not have looked where you were going." _Holyfreakinshithisvoiceissexyhowisthatevenlegal, _was just about the only thought running through my head at this point. I realized I was staring and hastily stood up. "I'm Natalya. I apologize for running into you." Ivan nodded at me and continued onto his class. I watched him leave, wondering if he was in any of my classes.

My first class was Social Studies. We were learning about the czars in Russia apparently, which I guess isn't too boring. We could be learning about US history anyways. I zoned out, not really paying attention until I realized the class had fallen deathly silent. I yanked on the boy's hair in front of me causing him to start. "What the hell is happening," I hissed at him. "T-The teacher pissed I-Ivan off," he stuttered. I let go of the wimpy boy's hair and looked around. Sure enough, the guy from the hallway was glaring at the teacher, an ominous aura surrounding him. Everyone in the room looked terrified. If you want my opinion though, Ivan looked kinda hot this way. So sue me, I had a thing for guys with anger issues. Back to the point. The teacher had something derogatory about Catherine the Great and Ivan freaked because he was from Russia or something. Suddenly the bell rang, causing everyone in the room to jump.

My next class was Home Ec. It bored me to tears so I looked around for something entertain myself with as the teacher's voice droned on in the background about making cakes. Suddenly I felt something hit my back. I turned around and saw that some guy with white hair had thrown it at me and was trying not to laugh. I felt myself getting pissed off. I stood up, not really caring about the teacher, and stalked over to him. "Did you throw batter at my back," I asked him, my voice low. He laughed and said, "What are you gonna do about it, hit me?" My vision filled with red. I _hated _it when guys assumed I couldn't hurt them just because I was girl and pretty to boot. Well, I'd show him. I reached into my boot and pulled out a knife, smiled, and flicked it open. "Well, I'll show you exactly what I'm going to do about it." Annoying boy's eyes widened and he backed away putting his hands up. I lunged at him and was about to cut him when I felt a hand grab the back of my dress. I coldly turned around ready to murder whoever interrupted me and saw the teacher. "Fuck," I muttered. "Detention."

-Time Skip to Detention-

I slumped down in my chair. This sucked. I only wanted to give that boy a scratch anyways. It's not like I was going to draw real blood. I heard someone sit beside me and sigh. Guess I wasn't the only one to get a detention today. "You are the one who ran into me today, Da?" To my surprise it was Ivan sitting next to me. "Yeah." Really intelligent answer there Natalya, I berated myself. "I did not think anyone else would be in detention today. Most days I am alone." I smiled at him and answered back with, "You're fuckin hot." Ivan looked slightly creeped out by this." "This is a joke, Da?" I grinned even bigger. He was from Russia! I loved Russia! "No, I really think you're sexy." Ivan looked uncertain on what to say and merely sat there in silence. Whatever, I didn't nedd an opening for what I was about to say anyway. "We should date." Ivan laughed softly at this and said, "You have no idea who you're talking to." I rolled my eyes. Ivan better not be one of those sissy boys who thought had no self-worth. "I don't give a damn who you are, I will date you. And possibly marry you. Yes, I think I would like to marry you." Ivan was beginning to look afraid and jumped when the bell rang. He took one look at my face and ran out the door, muttering about crazy girls as he left. I watched him leave, thinking that maybe the school year wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
